digitwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Mechanics
Instructions Move an army to a territory to occupy it. Kill all enemies to win. Territories with a blue border are yours and you will receive its’ income if you manage to hold it until your next turn. Units have different attack and defense values. Ranged units can fire instead of moving, doing a one time damage without retaliation. Collect stars to increase the number of champions you can bring into each battle. You can hold ctrl to buy or deploy 5 at a time. Holding alt will do 25 at a time. When moving units you can hold ctrl to instantly move all available units to the destination. Hold alt to instantly assign all ranged units to fire. Champion Level Benefits A champion gains 1 base health for every level. A champion gains 1 armour, 1 defense, 1 regen, and 1 offense for every 10 levels. A champion gains 3 stat points to use on talents for each level. New units gain a health bonus for each level of your recruited champions. Champions gain experience when recruited in a level, even when they died. Map Mastery AIs receive a bonus of (Star-1)10% bonus to their units' stats. Max star pool On each mission you have an amount of champion stars to spend on recruiting champions. The amount of stars you have in each mission is called the 'max star pool'. Increasing your max star pool allows you to recruit additional champions, which is good for many benifits: - All champions you recruit during a mission gain experience (even when they have died during the mission) - Your main champion gains full exp, recruited champions gain halve the exp - Your champions are very powerful assets on the battlefield, especially later on in the game. (equipment increases their benefit greatly) - The champions on the battlefield give a health bonus to newly recruited troops, visit the page for the exact calculation You gain 1 star each turn until you have reached your max star pool. Some champions have talents which reduce their star cost (allowing you to recruit the champ more quickly and spend the saved star on another champion) Other champs may have talents to increase the max star pool. In later missions it is not strange to recruit 10 or more champions in 1 mission. Good luck guys! MasterTT Digitwars Dev Champion Health Bonus Hey guys, just thought i'd explain how the champion health bonus works When you recruit troops during a battle, the troops may get a health increase. The amount of health the troops gain depends on the number of champions currently on the battlefield. Only the champions with the same color as your troops are considered. The formula: health = Unit Base Health champlevels = the combined levels of all active allied champion with the same color as the new troop health = health + ((champlevels * health) / 400); example: you recruit a red archer with 30 base health and you have 3 champions on the field (2 red champions with lvl 100 each and 1 blue champion with level 50) The formula for the health becomes: 30 + ((200 * 30) / 400) = 45 health Units which are on the battlefield when the game begins also gain a health bonus. For these units only your starting champion will be considered. MasterTT Digitwars Dev Equipment Equipment comes in different rarities: Common(grey), Uncommon(green), Rare(blue), Epic(purple), Legendary(red), Immortal(orange), Godly(yellow), Mythical(Cyan). Rarities of uncommon and better have alignments. You can increase or remove alignments using forging. Forging You can forge equipment by pressing the hammer icon on the bottom right of the inventory screen. By placing the equipment you would like to upgrade in the top slot and 2 equipment with the same or higher alignment level, does not have to be the same alignment, and clicking "Apply alignment" button you can upgrade the equipment. On the forge screen you can remove an alignment by click the red X button, placing the equipment you wish to remove the alignment into the slot, and press the "Remove alignment" button. To put an alignment on an equipment that does not have an alignment take the same steps as upgrading but make sure the 2 sacrificial equipment have the alignment you wish to put onto the equipment in the upgrade slot. Alignments Alignments give bonuses based on their element and equipment type. Higher rarities give better bonuses. The bonus is either a percent(%) increase to the stat or a flat increase. Percent(%) bonuses round down, so 3 regen/healing with 30% bonus is still 3, while 4 + 30% would end up 5. Stats Category:Mechanics